


Tarnished?

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jaime contemplates honor.





	Tarnished?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 79. faded

Did honor tarnish? Or merely vanish?

Did it perhaps, in some cases, fade away, slowly by bits?

Jaime looked in the mirror, itself beginning to show the flecking of its backing silver as the cold encroached on all levels. He still felt as if every choice he'd ever made had been the only right one in that moment. He'd only come face to face with how wrong a path it was far too late.

He straightened his shoulders now and met the reflection's eyes.

If honor merely faded, then it could be infused again. Tarnish could be removed with care.


End file.
